Argentina
Ancient History Early Life Allegedly for over 700 years, the title and powers of the "Black Tarantula" have been passed down from father to son. Each Black Tarantula supposedly separates the male heir from the mother at an early age to begin a life of vigorous training. 20th Century In 1941, control of the nation of Atlantis was briefly usurped by Namor's uncle Daka. Daka entered in an alliance with the Seal People and the Nazis and staged an invasion of North and South America. Their first target was Argentina. However, the Sub-Mariner led an army of Atlantean resistance fighters in thwarting this invasion. Daka and his conspirators were then turned over to the Argentinian authorities . Argentina was also the home of insane botany expert Kamentin who conducted his experiments in a remote village located in the Andes Mountains. By 1942 he had created massive man-eating plants, which he used to terrorize the region until he was slain by the Vision . In 1946, the formula for a Sun Ray developed by a former Nazi scientist was smuggled to Buenos Aires where former Nazis and organized criminals alike. On top of back stabbing each other to obtain control of the formula, these opposing forces were ultimately thwarted by Miss America . Argentina was threatened later that year when Future Man and Madame Death unleashed a slow motion ray from Argentina, causing accidents across South America. Their device was destroyed by the Whizzer . In 1953 Paulette was sent on a mission to Argentina to find Nazi scientist Johann Weimer and bring him to the V Battalion so they could use his skills for them. Weimer was murdered by one of the Everlasting, a group of gods who had frequent run-ins with the V Battalion. Paulette's ultimate fate remains unrevealed. In the 1960's; Erik Lehnsherr after World War II spent his time hunting and killing former Nazi officers in Argentina with his magnetic power. Logan and Victor Creed go their to recruit him on a mission to stop the US government abducting young mutants. Modern Age Gabriel Sepulveda lived and worked in Argentina. He was employed as a construction worker who discovered an underground passageway. Sepulveda snuck into the passageway after his superiors had told him to ignore it. Inside the underground cavern, he discovered a suit of armor connected to a strange machine. After donning the armor, he was attacked by a group of creatures. He fought his way to the surface. Sepulveda decided to use the armor as the hero "Defensor". During the first Contest of Champions, Defensor was teleported away from the group of paramilitary fantics he had been fightning. He was selected by the Grandmaster to serve on his team in a game against Death. The world's weather seems to go berserk, and the Avengers are dispatched to the main trouble spots: the Beast to Buenos Aires, which is beset by snowstorms;. Each of the Avengers is contested by one of a group of hoverdisc-riding armored adversaries called the Weathermen who wield the powers of the natural elements. Genis-Vell traveled to Sky-Island which was floating over the Andes Mountains in Argentina. A new "Black Tarantula"; Carlos LaMuerto operated as crimelord in Argentina. He met his Brazilian wife, Marina Caches, while attending an American graduate school. They had a child, Fabian LaMuerto. Upon discovering her husband’s illegal activities, Marina filed for divorce and fled with her son.. Discovering his ex-wife to be in the New York area, the Black Tarantula launched a campaign primarily to locate his son while establishing a foothold in the lucrative New York underworld market in the absence of the Kingpin of Crime. He dispatched his powerful agent, El Uno, with a gang of his men to violently introduce himself to his competition, the Rose. Humiliated by El Uno, the Rose’s assassin Delilah killed El Uno and returned his severed head to the Black Tarantula. From Argentina Black Tarantula dispatched Madam Qwa and the True Believers, a Korean cult of ninjas who defected from the Hand to harass the Rose by killing a former colleague, Daily Bugle editor Joe Robertson, while framing the Rose. With opposition from the Hand ninjas, Spider-Man, and Elektra, the Black Tarantula's agents failed to kill Robertson. He eventually left the Argentina to deal with matters himself The Black Tarantula went to New York to personally attend to matters. Buenos Aires was almost destroyed by Nate Grey, who was controlled by the Red Queen. X-Force battled Corben in Buenos Aires. Saint Anna was the illegitimate daughter of a Argentinian priest and a young Irish missionary who were helping the poor in the country. When her mother fell pregnant she fled back to Ireland. Thor took down General Alerico Ramirez and his entire army as part of the Avengers global peace keeping effort. Deadpool and Cable went on a mission to Tierra del Fuego. Meanwhile, in Buenos Aires, Beast and Archangel succeed in recruiting Doctor Nemesis for their science team, tasked with reversing the effects of M-Day. The Mighty Avengers battled the Nazi criminal Swarm on the streets of Buenos Aires. In Argentina, Lord Deathstrike, using his technology and weaponry assassinates, or somehow manages to kill his target, while not alarming the Chinese guards. After which Lord Deathstrike receives and image of his next target: Mystique. In Argentina, a ragged Maya Hansen escaped from a sewage drain and grabs a cellphone from a woman nearby. She manages to send a pre-recorded message before an Extremis-enhanced A.I.M. goon arrives and fries her. They kidknapped her to recreated extremis. Lobo Blanco ("White Wolf" in Spanish) an Argentinean criminal contacts tricked Black Widow into accepting a contract to free him from a prison in Resistencia, alleging he was innocent for the crimes he was imprisoned for.After escaping the prison and crossing the jungle, Angelo and Black Widow met Vicente, one of Angelo's friends. Vicente called Angelo "Lobo Blanco," and Black Widow realized who Angelo really was. When they escaped in a helicopter, Black Widow threw herself and Lobo Blanco off the vehicle to a river. Before emerging from the river, Black Widow stabbed Lobo Blanco and left him to be eaten by crocodiles. Jorma was an ex-wrestler who build a secret oil rig ten miles off the coast of Argentina, believing in every man's oil to right, as well as that global warming was not real. The activation of his rig would've caused an earthquake, and the death of many people, however, Hawkeye and Deadpool stopped him. Marc Spector's psychologist helped him confront all the terrible missions he has been on one being at the Tri-Border Area. Inter-dimensional portals opened across the globe one was located in Buenos Aires. Aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier above Buenos Aires Songbird is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. for being a traitor. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Tyrone Cash was living in Argentina when Nick Fury found him, having killed all of the local drug lords, taking their fortunes, mansions and wives as his own. He sent War Machine to recruit Cash, but he would not go without a fight. Even with extra firepower War Machine couldn't take Cash by force, so he had to blackmail the man into calming down. He told Cash that he wasn't there to arrest him as long as he stayed away from American soil, but his family would find out he was still alive if he didn't join Fury's re-activated Project: Avenger. Counter-Earth On Counter-Earth; Grim Reaper was a mercenary that worked along side Hawkeye and Hellcat on a mission in Argentina before the two joined Counter-Earth's version of the Avengers. It has been implied that Hawkeye and the Grim Reaper had close ties, but what those were as well as the nature of their mission in Argentina remain unrevealed. The Grim Reaper was also later reported to be dead, however the facts surrounding his death are also unrevealed. | PointsOfInterest = * Buenos Aires * Tierra del Fuego * Andes Mountains | Residents = * Black Tarantula * Chesbro | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentina }} Category:Andes Mountains